Yang y Weiss
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Este es un One-shot de la pareja Yang y Weiss (Freezer Burn). Ambas llegarán a conocerse mejor, descubriendo una atracción y quizás alguien se deje llevar, quizás alguien quiera experimentar.(contenido sexual suave). Recomiendo que conozcan los vestuarios habituales de estas dos chicas.


**Yang y Weiss**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Vale. Luego de un par de circunstancias, Yang ayudaba a caminar a una Weiss Schnee un poco pasada de copas. Se encontraban saliendo de un bar, y caminaban hacia el auto que había rentado la heredera de la "Schnee Dust Company".

En otros bares les pedían identificaciones, por eso Yang había decidió ir a ese lugar, ya que había ido antes y era fácil hacerse pasar por mayores.

Se tomaron muchas copas mientras estuvieron en el bar, Yang era la que había decidido retirarse junto con Weiss, luego de que Weiss comenzará a discutir con el dueño del lugar por la decoración, según Weiss era incongruente que hubiera un vídeo de las cataratas del Niágara en un bar que tenía como tema el caribe.

— ¿porque me trajiste a un lugar como esté? te dije que yo pagaría... pudimos haber ido a un lugar mejor—dijo Weiss, ebria, comenzaba a hablar más de lo normal y en un tono más relajado a causa del alcohol.

—la próxima vez te llevare a un bar que sirva caviar —dijo Yang, con ironía, le causaba gracia que su amiga se emborrachara tan rápidamente, ella también se encontraba un poco ebria, pero tenía práctica.

Weiss se había quedado pensativa.

—tú crees que soy una chica rica malcriada... Yo no soy como ellos, yo no soy como mi familia —dijo Weiss.

Weiss al decir familia pensaba especialmente en su padre.

—Está bien princesa, no quiero que hagas una escena —dijo Yang.

Llegaron al carro, Weiss tenía dificultades para introducir la llave en la abertura.

— ¡tonta llave deja de temblar! —dijo Weiss.

Yang le quitó las llaves de las manos con delicadeza. Weiss se ruborizó y soltó un pequeño hipo.

—Adelante mí lady —bromeo Yang abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para que pasará. Weiss entró en el coche, entendiendo que ella no estaba en condiciones para manejar.

El auto tenía una pequeña iluminación en el techo, la cual iluminaba suavemente el interior.Yang entró y puso en marcha el coche de cuatro puertas negro que había rentado su amiga. Ha pesar de no estar muy ebria, su manera de conducir era desastrosa, alternaba de carril de la nada y frenaba de golpe de vez en cuando. Weiss se reía, un efecto secundario del alcohol, pensaba que podrían detenerlas si las descubrían conduciendo así, lo cual le causaba gracia, realmente estaba disfrutando.

—detente, jamás llegaremos así —dijo Weiss, luego de un rato.

Yang detuvo el auto en un pequeño parqueo de un establecimiento que parecía haber estado cerrado durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, no creí que el alcohol me fuera afectar tanto —se disculpó Yang.

— ¡Eres una terrible conductora! ¡No culpes al alcohol por eso! como sea, creó que hay comida por aquí —dijo Weiss, escabulléndose al asiento trasero del carro. ¡Bingo!, dijo luego de encontrar unos panecillos. Ven pásate aquí atrás, dijo Weiss jalando a la rubia.

Luego que Yang se pasará al asiento trasero, está sacó una petaca (recipiente con alcohol) le dio un trago y le ofreció a Weiss.

—No gracias, no más alcohol por hoy, quizás no más alcohol para siempre —dijo Weiss.

Era su primera vez bebiendo y no había sido lo que ella esperaba.

—Eso es tan inocente —dijo Yang, acercándose a Weiss—vamos, dale por lo menos un trago, es de mí colección especial.

Weiss dudo un poco antes de tomar la petaca y darle un trago.

—Humm, está muy bueno... —dijo Weiss, lamiendo se los labios— por un momento creí que sería algo fuerte.

Yang rio un poco, se acercó más a Weiss. Weiss lo noto, aunque no sabía que pensar, decidió restarle importancia. Se metió un bocado del panecillo a la boca, estaba pensativa, miro por la ventana melancólica.

La velada había hecho que Yang mirará a Weiss con otros ojos, Weiss siempre le había parecido atractiva, pero ahora la conocía un poco mejor. La forma de ser de Weiss, un poco mandona y de quejarse de las pequeñas cosas, no podría gustarles a algunos, pero a Yang si le parecía atractivo. Yang pensaba que Weiss no era como muchas otras, no era tímida, era mordaz y se tenía mucha confianza, casi tanto como ella y eso le gustaba, ya que estando con Weiss no se sentía la hermana mayor, sentía que podía apoyarse en ella y al mismo tiempo apoyarla sin necesidad de sobreproteger la.

—ha veces quisiera salir corriendo... —murmuró Weiss— y no parar.

Yang vio extrañada a su amiga.

— ¿de qué hablas?

Weiss se giró hacia Yang. —quisiera ser como tú, eres libre, y tu sueño es viajar por el mundo viviendo aventuras... pero no puedo, me siento atada a mí familia... Siento haber visto cómo será toda mi vida, siempre rodeada de personas vacías que jamás me conocerán más que por mí apellido... Una enorme casa con cuartos vacíos me espera luego de graduar me, tendré que acostumbrarme a la soledad... otra vez —dijo Weiss.

Yang miraba intensamente a Weiss a los ojos (...) de pronto comenzó a reír, Weiss la miraba un poco seria.

—creo que la próxima vez que salgamos evitaremos el alcohol para ti, hablando en serio... no te preocupes por eso ahora... y luego cuando nos graduemos de Beacon, puedes venir conmigo... Podemos ser una combinación imparable, viviríamos en todas partes y en ningún lado... no tienes que estar sola, puedes contar conmigo... Claro si quieres —desvío Yang la mirada.

— ¿hablas enserio? —sonrió levemente Weiss.

— ¡claro! ¡Será increíble! cazaremos monstruos, pelearemos en bares e iremos a stress clubs, solo bromeó, o tal vez no... nunca se sabe ¡seremos como fuego y hielo! ¿entiendes? Yo fuego, tú hielo.

—si... Basta con los juegos tontos de palabras por hoy.

— ¡aburridaaa! —dijo Yang, golpeando suavemente con el codo el brazo de Weiss.

Weiss le regreso el golpe, de pronto ambas se encontraban regresando se los golpes, mientras reían. Yang detuvo a Weiss tomándola de la muñeca, ambas continuaban riéndose, ahora de una manera más suave, sus miradas se habían cruzado. Ellas continuaban mirándose a los ojos, aún luego de haber dejado de reír. Weiss se ruborizo sin alterar su expresión serena.

Yang levanto la mano de Weiss y le dio un pequeño beso en la mano.

—Yang... —susurro Weiss.

—Weiss... —replicó Yang.

— ¿porque me invitas té? —Pregunto confundida Weiss— creí que no te agradaba.

Yang se sorprendió.

—nunca he dicho que no me agrades, pero siendo sincera, no fuiste mí primera opción, aun así me alegro de haberte invitado no sólo porque conseguiste un auto, sino porque me la he pasado muy bien contigo... Que hay de ti ¿porque aceptaste venir conmigo?

Weiss pensaba en sus razones, llego a la conclusión de que había aceptado solo para acercarse más a Yang.

—Pertenecemos al mismo equipo, pensé que sería buena idea conocernos mejor —respondió Weiss.

—y yo que creí que querías un poco de acción de chica con chica —le guiño un ojo Yang.

—No seas tonta —dijo Weiss.

—Claro, no tienes tanta suerte —sonrió Yang.

— ¡cómo te atreves! Si yo realmente lo deseara estaría sucediendo.

Yang río un poco.

—vamos que solo bromeaba contigo, si tú lo quisieras estaría sucediendo —dijo Yang, divertida.

— ¡no seas condescendiente con migo! —dijo Weiss en tono enfadoso.

— ¡no hay forma de quedar bien contigo! —dijo Yang exasperada. Tomo la petaca y le dio un trago.

Weiss miro hacia otro lado.

—Es tan típico de ti... —dijo Yang, viéndola.

Weiss se sonrojo. De pronto Weiss se montó sobre Yang dejando sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el asiento del carro.

Weiss no sabía porque, pero le tenía ganas a su amiga, le parecía un poco extraño ya que ella nunca había salido con una chica, aunque ella había reconocido anteriormente para ella misma que le gustaban las mujeres tanto como los hombres, aunque ni siquiera había besado a una, estaba un poco nerviosa por eso, no obstante Weiss estaba decidida a que sucediera y esperaba que Yang también lo quisiera.

—Yang... —dijo tiernamente Weiss— lo siento, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco difícil.

Yang se extrañó de la reacción de su amiga.

— ¿qué haces? —le pregunto.

—aun así, yo hablaba enserio ¿no es obvio?.. Voy a seducir te —dijo Weiss, mirándola con deseo.

Estando ambas de frente, Weiss tomo la mano de Yang llevándola hacia sus labios y el beso, mantuvo la mano pegada a sus labios, abrió la boca e introdujo uno de los dedos de la mano de Yang en su boca, haciendo que Yang se ruborizara por primera vez.

—Weiss... —murmuró Yang.

Yang poso su mano en la nuca de Weiss, saco su dedo de la boca de su amiga, la atrajo hacia ella deteniéndose con sus labios muy cerca, casi rozando se.

El corazón de ambas se aceleró. Weiss recorrió el último suspiro para que sus labios se tocaran. Weiss colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yang para poder besarla mejor. Continuaron besándose en los labios, hasta que Yang dirigió sus labios al cuello de Weiss. Luego Weiss comenzó a desprenderse de su chaqueta tipo bolero blanca, el tiro al piso del auto quedando sus brazos descubiertos. Yang abrazo y levanto a Weiss para así arrecostarla sobre el asiento del auto, quedando Yang encima de ella.

— ¿estás cómoda? —le pregunto Yang.

Weiss con las mejías ligeramente ruborizadas, veía a Yang desde abajo. Weiss solo la atrajo tomándola de la ropa y la beso sin contestar. Mientras Weiss besaba a Yang, aprovecho y le quito la bufanda naranja que traía alrededor del cuello. Yang comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa café que usaba. Weiss se arreglaba el cabello mientras tanto. Yang se sacó la blusa café y la dejo caer en el suelo del auto, quedando con una camiseta de corte corto, amarilla, Weiss le desabrocho la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba una tela café sobre una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de la cadera de Yang, y se lo quito, dejando a Yang con su short negro. Yang se inclinó sobre Weiss y volvió a besarla. Weiss con sus manos libres, acariciaba las piernas de Yang.

Weiss introdujo una mano lentamente por debajo de la camisa de Yang, al llegar a sus pechos, tomo uno y lo acarició, Yang poso su mano sobre la de Weiss y la incentivo a que continuará. Yang metió su pierna entre las piernas de Weiss, y comenzó a frotar la pelvis de Weiss, moviendo la pierna hacia arriba y hacía bajo sobre la falda de Weiss.

Weiss estaba pasando un muy buen rato, sus sentidos estaban despiertos y sensibles. Disfrutaba cada una de las sensaciones, el calor del cuerpo de Yang, su propia respiración, la cual comenzaba a agitarse y a mezclarse con la respiración de su amiga, sus alientos en cada beso, el rose en sus ropas, el solo ver a Yang sobre ella la excitaba.

Yang comenzó a bajar sobre Weiss, le sonrió con complicidad y se metió bajo su falda. Weiss se sonrojo, su corazón se disparó. Yang con delicadeza bajo la ropa interior de Weiss, deteniéndose en las botas, le quito las botas y las medias cortas, lentamente, mientras tanto Weiss sin ropa interior se cubría con una mano usando su falda. Yang sonreía con satisfacción, volteo a ver a Weiss mientras giraba en un dedo la ropa interior que le había quitado.

— ¡demonios, Yang! —dijo Weiss ruborizada.

Yang dejo caer la ropa interior al piso, tomo suavemente la pierna de Weiss y la flexionó, se acercó a la rodilla y le dio repetidos besos. Sus besos comenzaron a subir por la pierna de Weiss. Weiss sentía una sensación como vértigo sobre la parte baja de su abdomen que la hacía estremecer. La sensación era cada vez más fuerte y placentera por cada beso que sentía subir por su pierna. Weiss ya no se cubría, ella lo estaba deseando. Yang llego al fondo de la falda de Weiss, y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral, mientras mantenía la pierna de Weiss sobre su hombro.

Weiss con sus manos apretaba el asiento del auto. Todo era muy excitante, las sensaciones comenzaban a dominarla, ella comenzaba a emitir pequeños gemidos, los cuales ahogaba tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus pechos por encima de su vestido.

Yang sabía que era la primera vez de Weiss, por lo que quería dejarle una muy buena impresión.

Weiss miraba el techo del auto, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutaba del momento, se concentraba en el placer que le producía Yang bajo su falda, lo que sentía con sus propias manos jugando con su cuerpo. De pronto su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, un hormigueo muy excitante le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, se producían explosiones de sensaciones en lo más profundo de su ser, sus piernas se contrajeron y sintió como su conciencia desaparecía durante unos segundos, en los cuales experimento un placer in mensurable.

Yang salió desde debajo de la falda de Weiss, su rostro reflejaba satisfacción. Tomo su petaca y se bebió todo el alcohol que quedaba. Weiss luego de reponerse, se sentó pegada a Yang.

—Como esta mi linda Weissy —dijo Yang, rodeando a Weiss con su brazo.

Weiss recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Yang, sus mejías se encontraban ruborizadas.

—ahora es mi turno... Quiero hacerte sentir lo que me hiciste sentir —dijo Weiss, dulcemente.

Yang sonrió y le dio un beso en el cabello a Weiss.

—está fue tu primera vez, por lo que te tocaba disfrutar solo a ti, aunque yo también me la he pasado genial —dijo Yang, levantando el rostro de Weiss y besando su frente.

Weiss sonrió.

—La próxima vez serás mía —dijo Weiss.

—Entonces habrá una próxima vez —dijo Yang provocando a Weiss.

—Cállate… —dijo Weiss volviendo a ruborizarse.

Weiss hizo que Yang se recostará sobre ella y acarició a Yang hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Fin.


End file.
